1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to fluid distribution systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air distribution system for a motor vehicle that provides a cylindrical distribution chamber. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to an air distribution system for a motor vehicle that can provide different modes of operation to different sections of the vehicle.
2. Discussion
Ventilation systems for automotive vehicles typically include a distribution center to which air is supplied after being conditioned by a heating element, cooling element, or a combination thereof. The distribution center usually consists of an oblong box-like structure that includes a plurality of doors. The doors are attached to a plurality of ducts that promulgate throughout the instrument panel of a vehicle and ultimately to vents that are disposed to direct air flow into the vehicle cabin in directions desired by the operator of the vehicle. Air is forced thought the conditioning elements and into the distribution system by a blower. An operator can typically control the speed of the blower, or in the more advanced systems the blower as well as the conditioning elements are electronically controlled to establish a predetermined temperature within the vehicle cabin. The doors of the distribution center open and close by the command of the operator of the vehicle and are used to provide an air distribution system with a plurality of modes. For a typical vehicle the modes consist of panel, defrost, floor, and some combinations thereof. The doors typically open into the distribution center itself. Consequently, the distribution center is large and bulky to provide the necessary room for opening and closing the plurality of doors.
The use of doors and a generally box-like distribution center create a considerable amount of turbulence into the air flow. The doors tend to disturb the stream line of the flow and the box-like structure requires a tremendous amount of mixing and eddy currents in order to direct the flow to the open door or doors. This increase in the turbulent character of the flow may lead to vibration of the doors and other accessory components, which can produce a significant amount of undesired noise to enter the vehicle cabin.
There is a need to provide a smaller and more compact distribution center. There continues to be a need to provide a distribution system with a more streamlined or laminar-like flow profile to reduce the amount of noise originating from the distribution center. There also is a need to provide possibly a different mode to both the driver and passenger of a vehicle. For example, the driver may prefer to direct air into the panel vents on his/her side of the vehicle and the passenger may prefer limit air completely or direct air to the floor on his/her side of the vehicle.